


Billy Liar

by DonnesCafe



Series: Eccentric Geniuses [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Addiction, Drug Use, Friendship, Gen, Post-Episode: The Abominable Bride, a friend in need
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 08:50:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8198846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonnesCafe/pseuds/DonnesCafe
Summary: Sherlock needs a friend.





	

“You lied.” 

Sherlock groaned and curled into an even tighter ball on the old sofa. Why couldn’t they all just leave him. The fuck. Alone. 

“You _lied_.” 

“Go away, Billy.” 

“That’s Bill to you, you absolute fucking wanker. All that stuff about me needing to be clean. The stuff about the work. The shite about how I could change my bleeding life. For what? For you? You’re higher than a kite.” 

So? Sherlock refused to turn over. He was so tired, so very tired of trying to be a hero. He had tried. He had failed. 

A rough hand shook his shoulder. He shrugged it off. Two hands seized him, jerked him over. He fell off the sofa and looked, reluctantly, into the outraged face of Billy Wiggins. Bill. 

Sherlock scrambled into a sitting position, then sagged back against the sofa. He had almost been there. The velvet darkness of heroin. Zero, the painless cathedral of forgetting. He closed his eyes again. 

Sharp pain in his knee. Billy Wiggins had fucking kicked him. 

“Get out,” Sherlock rasped. “Now. Or I won’t be responsible for my actions.” 

“Don’t make me laugh. You ain’t in any shape to do fuck all. And your doc ain’t here to protect you, so it’s up to me. Look me in the eye.” 

Sherlock didn’t want to. He wanted the darkness. He wanted zero. 

Another kick. He forced his eyes open. Billy’s… Bill’s eyes bored into him, accusing. 

“What are you doing here? How did you get in?” Sherlock's voice was faint. Weak. Somewhat embarrassing, he thought. 

“Network said you was fucked. Door wan’t even locked. What if it had been that Moriarty geezer ‘stead of me? Sitting duck, you are.” 

“What concern is it of yours? Go. Away.” 

“Nah. Gonna kill yourself sharpish you go on this way. Just repaying the favor, guv.” 

“I. Don’t. Need. You. Don’t need saving. Close the door on your way out.” 

“Two more lies. You need somebody for sure. Happen I’m the one wat’s here. And you need saving if you’re in this shape. Obviously.” Wiggins twisted the last word with no little satisfaction. 

Sherlock felt his face doing something complicated. 

“Yeah, I know I’m not the savior you want. So sad. Boo bleeding hoo. You don’t have to love me, guv. You just need somebody to talk to while you come down. Somebody to remind you who you are.” 

“I’m nobody.” 

“That’s a laugh. Also another lie.” 

“I don’t love anyone.” 

“Lie.” 

There was a long pause. Sherlock didn’t look away from Billy’s eyes this time. 

“I’m Billy, too. Did you know?” 

“Lie?” 

“Truth.” 

Sherlock struggled to his feet. He swayed a bit. Billy reached out a hand to brace him. Sherlock waved it off, drew himself up. He then held out his hand. 

“William Sherlock Scott Holmes,” he said. Billy shook the proffered hand. “I didn’t mean to lie to you, Billy. Bill. About being clean. About the work. Don’t let this…” 

Wiggins interrupted him. “S’ok guv. Come into the kitchen. I’ll brew up. Then you can tell me why.” 

“I’m not sure…,” Sherlock started. 

“Lie. Yeah, you know. We always know, us addicts. You can tell me.” 

Sherlock took a deep breath and followed his friend… friend? He followed his friend into the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration and title from David Bowie’s list of 100 favorite books: #2 – Billy Liar by Keith Waterhouse


End file.
